


The Shark

by Reginastrix



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Blood Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginastrix/pseuds/Reginastrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad pirate, bad, bad pirate! George doesn't want Mrs Darling -- wrong time of the month, but ripe for the Captain who finds her quite tasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shark

Mrs Darling soaked and stretched in the bathtub. The hot water felt so very good to her, a real treat. Only ten minutes ago, George and the children had left and she had stepped into the tub for some time by herself. George took the three children to leave them for a day with Aunt Millicent. Aunt Millicent would take them Christmas shopping to buy gifts for their parents. Christmas was only five days away. 

George was due to be back in 10 more minutes and she would get out of the tub in a few more minutes so she could be in bed for him when he returned. Spending a Saturday in such a manner once a month somehow always made her feel naughty and she always looked forward to them. She knew George did too, although he found her enthusiasm for those times somewhat unseemly, even distasteful, that the woman he married, the mother of his children, would actually enjoy, rather than merely tolerate, intimate physical pleasure; although, as he reminded himself it was all in the context of marriage. 

As she relaxed in tub, she noticed she felt a bit odd. She stared at the water and noted with substantial frustration, a slight pink tinge. Her monthly visitor was a day early which meant there would be no sex that afternoon or for another four weeks. George slept in the guest room when her monthly arrived. She was disappointed. They had sex once a month and she had missed the opportunity.

Nana, tied to her doghouse in the backyard, was suddenly barking up a storm.

Mrs Darling sighed about the lost opportunity with George. There was nothing to do about it now. She thought she heard a noise outside the closed bathroom door, but it seemed too early for George to have returned.

She called out, “George, have you managed to deliver the children to Aunt Millicent already?” Aunt Millicent took the children once a month for an afternoon and usually it all ran like clockwork which pleased George immensely as he valued organization and punctuality and predictability. He would be disappointed she was off schedule, not as much as she was, but of course he would consider it to be her fault, as if she could make her body function like the clock at Greenwich.

There was silence. Nana had quit barking.

She stood up, stepping out of the bath, looking at the water before she drained it, hoping it had been bad lighting that made it look pink, but no. She bent over and pulled the plug, softly cursing aloud that her monthly had arrived just in time to spoil her plans, and sadly watching her hope for an hour of intimacy with George, swirl away for four more weeks.

She reached across the tub to grab the towel from the bar to dry with and she heard a little cough. She fumbled the towel as she spun around. Standing in the doorway of her bathroom in her home, was a remarkably handsome stranger, clad richly in pirate’s clothing. She stared at the hook protruding from his right shirtsleeve. There was no mistaking who this man was.

“My Christmas has arrived early.” He practically purred the words, so delighted was he. “I had come here with my crew, looking for Wendy and her brothers. You must be their mother. I believe I heard you say something about George, that would be their father if I’m not mistaken, taking them to someone named Aunt Millicent. You won’t have to tell me where she lives as I have already found your address book, although it might have been enjoyable to see how far I would have had to go before you would give up the whereabouts of your children.” 

He turned a bit and spoke to someone close at hand standing in the hall. “Smee, take some brutes with you and round them up. Take them back to the ship. If you leave four here that will be plenty to grab the husband. We don’t need to worry about the dog. She’s enjoying the roast beef just fine.”

There was a chuckle and a nod from Hook to the unseen man, and Hook stepped to the side. Mrs Darling clutched the towel as Smee poked his head in and smiled politely. Hook spoke up, “Smee won’t do anything except look so he can tell the crew all about your beautiful naked body, unless you’d rather have all my crew crowd in and take a gander.”

She shook her head frantically. 

“As I thought. Not many women want to be trapped in their bathroom with three dozen pirates. Drop the towel then so he can get a good look. There are thirty-five of my crew in your home, waiting for his thorough description of your charms. Just let go of that silly piece of cloth and things will continue to be painless for you.”

With shaking hands she lowered the towel. She was pale and her breathing had become very rapid. Hook continued to amusedly instruct her. “Let go of the towel with your hand that is closest to the sink. Good. Now let go of the towel entirely with the other hand.” Her white knuckles continued to grip it, shaking hard. Hook shrugged, Smee gestured, and Hook spoke again. “Mrs Darling, we need you to turn around, just face the bathtub. Good. Now I want you to bend over as if you are removing the drain plug from the bottom of the bath and just hold that position for a minute. It’s alright that you keep hanging onto the towel. Spread your feet apart another foot or so. Oh yes! You are doing quite well.”

There was a soft groan from the hallway, and she could hear Hook say, “Yes, Smee, it’s good to be the captain!” Hook closed the door behind him, leaving Mrs Darling alone in the small room with the shamelessly grinning pirate. She turned around to face him, still clutching the towel in one shaky hand.

He had a tone of sorrow in voice, “Madame, I couldn’t help but hear you voice a complaint that you are not going to be able to fulfill some sort of plan because your monthly visitor has arrived – as I can see it has – your towel isn’t very large, and I can see the evidence running down your thigh.”

Mrs Darling stood frozen in shock, not even attempting to cover herself. 

Hook nearly laughed aloud. “Dear lady, did that plan perhaps involve spending some time alone with your husband? It would seem that if your children are out for awhile and your husband is available that perhaps a married couple might make plans to enjoy some private time together. And now, that plan has been spoiled by cruel Mother Nature.”

He stuck out his lower lip like a pouting child, mocking her, then laughed again. “I’ll wager your husband doesn’t like bloody cunny does he? Makes him nervous perhaps. Doesn’t like the feel of blood? Doesn’t like the sight of it?” He stepped close to her, backing her up against the wall so she could not move away any more. Hook moved even closer until the weight of his silk shirt brushed against her breasts. He looked down, took a moment and stared deep into her eyes and she looked back in wonder at him, finding his eyes fascinatingly so very blue, like forget-me-nots. Hook continued, “I’ll wager your husband has never tasted your cunny when it’s all bloody has he?” Hook enjoyed the confusion in her eyes as she tried to sort out what he had just said. The idea of her husband putting his mouth down there, --there!—much less when she was having her monthly was just too strange and vile to for her to comprehend and Hook knew that perfectly well in his silent amusement.

There was a noise from downstairs and as she opened her mouth to scream a warning, his hand clasped hard upon her mouth and she felt the point of his hook pressing firmly against the front of her throat. Her eyes were wide with fright and Hook’s were narrowed in concentration as he listened. He relaxed and spoke, “I will take my hand off your mouth. Do not scream.” Footsteps were heard on the stairway. “Take him to their bedroom and tie him to a chair,” Hook called out, keeping the point against her throat.

Hook's eyes danced in delight as he spoke. “If you’d like some privacy with me away from your husband, we can take that time now,” he breathed into her ear, pinning her ever more firmly against the bathroom wall. “Anything we do away from his sight, he won’t have to know about, or you can tell him that you only yielded on threat of death. I’m sure he would accept it.” 

He flicked his tongue into her ear and she panicked, no longer frozen in shock but truly beginning to grasp the immediate danger he posed as the kind of man who got what he wanted from naked women. She began struggling, but all for naught. He pulled his hook away from her throat, not wishing to do her any accidental damage as she tried to fight. He kissed her, catching most of her mouth, as she writhed, trying to pull away in the shrinking amount of space she had, as he placed himself more strategically against her on the wall. He let her wriggle in one direction and shifted along with her so he finally had her pinned in a corner. He lifted her jaw firmly, pressing his hot mouth onto hers, lingering sensually. His hand grazed against her nipple as it moved downward, finally pressing against her short, damp curls.

Her eyes opened suddenly, realizing what he was about to do, and she felt two fingers gently push their way into her and curve upwards. As she loudly moaned, his tongue rubbed against her own and she closed her eyes again. He broke the kiss and leered at her. He paused thoughtfully, "It's been a very long time since I fucked a wench up against the wall. You do realize the effect you are having on me aren't you?" She gave no reply, but stared up at him with an expression of dread. "I can see you're not enthused about that prospect at the moment, but perhaps I can return and you'd like to give it a try in another month. I am only willing to postpone it because I've decided to teach your husband who doesn't appreciate you, a lesson about what to do with a lady in your condition. Lead the way to the bedroom.” He released her, tugging the towel out of her hand, and wiping his fingers on it. 

The master bedroom was next to the bathroom. One pirate had been standing in the doorway but stepped aside as they entered. George was gagged and firmly secured to a substantial wingback chair next to the bed. His hair was mussed but he still had his glasses on. He was trying to look stern but looked more nervous than anything. Another pirate was checking out the contents of Mrs Darling’s underwear drawer in her armoire. A third was looking through her jewelry box, while the fourth lounged on the bed, pointing a pistol at George. He scooted off the bed rapidly as Hook approached with the lovely woman.

His voice was sharp to her and left no room to argue, “Lie down on the bed.”

“Sir, may I have that towel to put under me so I don’t…,” her voice trailed off.

“So you don’t get your monthly all over your bedding?” He smiled as he tossed it at her and began to remove his clothes.

She stared at the bed, cheeks flaming, as she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible which was flatly impossible with four of Hook’s crew staring with open lust, and George looking now as if he were going to faint.

Hook spoke as he undressed. “Well brutes, was Smees’ description accurate? Did he give a good accounting of the creaminess of her skin, the curves of her breasts, the lovely color of her nipples, the shape of her waist even without a corset, the fine rounded plumpness of her bottom cheeks, the way she can blush, and perhaps some other things of note as well?”

His crew members nodded and smiled.

Hook had stripped down to his breeches. He approached George and spoke with dripping contempt. “Your dear wife was going to let you have her this afternoon. However, her monthly time has arrived. I understand that you will have nothing to do with her charms while she is in that state. Is this true?”

George’s eyes were narrowed with anger. He neither nodded nor shook his head, but glared at Hook, then at his wife.

Hook became irritated, “She did not tell me that. There are many things that I can find out on my own. Do not doubt her virtue or her devotion to her marriage. I asked you a question – yes, or no, do you refuse to do your husbandly duty when she is in this state?”

George glared and nodded.

“You refuse?”

George nodded again.

Hook decided he disliked George more and more. “Do you ever pleasure your wife by licking her cunny?”

The look of startled revulsion from George gave Hook his answer. “Then I will take that as a reply to the negative. Should I bother even asking you, if you pleasure her by licking her cunny during her monthly time?”

Hook had never seen a living person turn the pale gray color of Mr Darling who was close to fainting. Hook sharply backhanded George who became more alert.

While all that was going on, Mrs Darling tried to crawl off the bed, hoping to escape as she knew she would not be able to do anything directly to rescue George. She was almost at the bedroom doorway when she saw a pair of bare feet and black linen pants step into her path and started crawling in reverse, edging herself back up onto the bed where she smoothed the towel flat and lay back, not daring to meet Hook’s eyes during the process. She hoped he would not hit her as he had struck George. 

Hook strode over to George who was now more awake and addressed him. “I want you to pay attention to all of what I am about to do. I am going to pleasure your wife. Profoundly. If you attempt to look away, close your eyes, or otherwise ignore what I am doing with your wife, I will slice off one of your eyelids. If you continue to try and look away, I will slice off your other eyelid. Do you understand?”

Ashen-faced and swallowing hard, George nodded frantically.

Hook grabbed Mrs Darling and pivoted her sideways to the edge of the bed so one leg was draped over George’s lap through his bonds, to hold that leg in place, and the other leg spread wide past Hook’s shoulder as he knelt down. She put her arms down, trying to push him away before he began. He nodded to one of the pirates who grabbed her arms and held them back with just enough force that she couldn’t get to Hook.

“Please don’t hurt me Captain. Please don’t hurt me.”

Hook looked at her with a mix of pity and astonishment at her ignorance, then laughed at her foolishness and fear. His eyes danced as he spread her with his fingertips, enjoying what he saw, and started out nibbling her thighs. He nipped at her bottom, sticky from the blood that had trailed down as she lay back, then worked his way up with his tongue sweeping up and down between her large and small lips. She was moaning by then and his tongue flicked its way from the crack of her bottom, through the fresh blood moistening her, on up to nearly, nearly touching her nub. 

He fanned the hair back with his hand, using his tongue’s tip to prowl around her little swelling over and over, never quite touching it, then sinking down to thrust his tongue inside her as far as he could. He was quite pleased at the effect he was having on her. She was getting juicy, and her unrestrained moans were music to his ears. He was certain George had never heard her like this. He grabbed a small lip with his mouth and sucked at it while she moaned incoherently, then took its match and worked on it as well. She was becoming even wetter and he thrust his tongue in deep again, tasting her, feeling her on his tongue. She was panting, needing, and he ran his tongue up to her tender little swelling and seized it in his mouth with passion and pleasure at being so alive. A great guttural moan tore from her and he worked her more with his mouth and tongue, fueled by her waves of pleasure. 

At that point, Hook felt he had been quite generous, and a part of his was becoming very insistent at needing some attention. He reached over and unhooked Mrs Darling’s foot from George’s bonds, then reached down and unbuttoned his breeches, pulled out his tumescent cock and stood up just enough to pivot the semi-conscious woman lengthwise on the bed before getting atop her and smoothly thrusting himself into her convulsing interior heat. He kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue against hers and she did not fight him, did not turn away, despite a small part of her brain telling her she was tasting her own womanly blood. 

She was lost in Hook’s dark embrace and as he worked himself in and out she began another rise, with the blood pounding in her pelvis, harder and harder. He held on, mostly out of pride, wanting to shame George, but also because this woman stirred something in him which he rarely had the opportunity to let surface; just the sheer, raw, animal pleasure of experiencing being alive in this manner was magnificent and fed his soul more than he had realized he needed. She let out a shuddering wail and relaxed and he immediately followed with his own hot spurting release that flowed for longer than it had for many years. 

He could feel her heart thudding as well as his own and he shifted his weight off her. He stroked her hair and face and she murmured incoherently. Through her partly opened eyes, she could see Hook's face smeared with her blood, from his nose to his chin. His mustache and goatee were damp with it. Hook pulled his clothes on and didn’t bother looking at George until he sat at the edge of the bed to pull his boots on. He noticed the stain in George’s trousers but there was no odor of piss. Hook’s mouth twitched with amusement. He caught George’s eye and slowly ran his tongue around his bloody lips, smiling cruelly.

“Do you like to at least kiss your wife?”

George nodded in silence, appalled by both what he had just witnessed this wicked man do with Mary, and also Hook's shamelessly bloody appearance. George was sure his wife's screams and moans were from dreadful pain as he was unable to ignore the sight of Hook's erection being significantly larger than his own. Lord knows she had never sounded like that with anything that had taken place in their bed!

Hook spoke to two of the pirates, “Hold her.”

Hook got back up on the bed, pulled out his still half-swollen cock which fastidious George had noted Hook did not wipe off before getting dressed. Mrs Darling lay drowsily, barely noticing her arm and legs were being restrained. Hook slid his thumb inside her mouth pulling it open, and shoved his bloody cock into her mouth for only a few strokes as her eyes went wide and she began to struggle. He did not want to choke her, indeed he wanted to return at some later date and pleasure her again, but he also very much wanted to ruin her for George who Hook found to be unworthy of a woman as lovely as Mrs Darling. He tugged the towel out from under her, wet with blood, cum and pussy juice, then pulled the gag swiftly out of George’s mouth and shoved a generous amount of the wet towel in, laughing as he did.

He nodded to his men who released her. They exited the room ahead of him. 

He paused at the doorway, “I will look forward to finding out if dearest Wendy has started receiving her monthly visitor. She should be out at my ship by now.”


End file.
